Prom Night Part 1
by transmutejun
Summary: It's prom time at Federation High. Who is taking Princess to the prom, and will Zoltar crash the party?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I am very disappointed with you, Zoltar."

"What?" This was _not_ what the Spectran Leader had been expecting to hear.

"You have not fulfilled your promise to me."

"Which promise, oh Luminous One?" Zoltar bowed respectfully.

"You promised to destroy G-Force." the Great Spirit reminded him. "And yet, you have so far failed to do so."

"I need more time, Great Spirit." Zoltar explained. "This is a most difficult task."

"Your insignificant excuses no longer hold any sway with me." the Great Spirit informed him. "Your enemy is closing in."

"Where?" Zoltar asked frantically, looking around the Luminous One's audience chamber.

"Not _literally_, Zoltar." the Great Spirit sighed. "But they are challenging us at every turn. If _you_ are unable to defeat them, then _I_ will take matters into my own hands."

"I thought you didn't _have_ hands." Zoltar chuckled.

"This is no time for joking!" the Great Spirit snapped. "Your sister, Mala, is now in charge of eliminating G-Force."

"Mala?" screeched Zoltar. "What makes you think that _she_ is capable of this task?"

"She has never failed me, as _you_ have." the Luminous One pointed out smugly.

Zoltar shook his head disgustedly.

88888

"I am very disappointed with you, Mark."

"What?" This was _not_ what the G-Force Commander had been expecting to hear.

"You haven't kept your promise to me."

"Which promise was that, Jason?" Mark sighed, slamming his locker door.

"You promised me that you would ask Princess to the prom," Jason reminded him, "and yet, so far, you haven't even asked her to lunch in the cafeteria!"

"I need more time, Jason." Mark explained. "This isn't easy, you know."

"Your pathetic excuses don't hold water with me any more." Jason retorted. "Besides, which, your enemy is closing in."

"Zoltar? Here? Where?" Mark hissed frantically, looking down the corridors of Federation High.

"Not _literally_, Bird Brain." Jason sighed. "Over _there_."

G-Force's second officer physically turned his Commander's head to look at their third. Princess stood leaning against the wall, next to her locker, smiling up at a tall, good-looking male, who was speaking with her.

"Brad Peterson." Jason explained. "He's blocking you at every turn. If _you_ don't ask Princess to the prom, I guarantee _he_ will."

"Yeah." added Tiny, who had so far only borne silent witness to the conversation. He had been too preoccupied with digging through the nearly empty bag of potato chips in his hands, to find any leftover pieces.

"I think Princess is waiting for you to ask her, but she won't wait forever." the G-Force pilot added, casually wiping his greasy hand against his number 5 shirt and tossing the empty bag into a nearby trashcan. "If _you_ can't ask her, we're going to have to take matters into our own hands."

"I thought that was a Spaceburger in your hands." Mark commented dryly. Tiny blushed as he shoved a paper-wrapped bundle back into his backpack.

"This is no time for joking!" Jason snapped. "_I'm_ going to ask Princess for you!"

"You?" cried Mark, "What makes you think that _you_ can do this?"

"I've never failed at asking a girl out, before." Jason smirked.

Mark shook his head, disgustedly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"My Federation informants have brought me some interesting news." Mala reported to the Great Spirit.

"_What_ Federation informants?" Zoltar grumbled. "All of the agents who have attempted to infiltrate the Federation have been discovered."

"Correction:" said Mala, smugly, "all of the agents _you_ have used to infiltrate the Federation have been discovered. You attempted to place your agents in positions that were too high; too risky. They were all exposed through security checks. _I_, however, have managed to infiltrate the Federation offices through a low-ranking position."

"And what position is _that_?" Zoltar asked sourly.

"Sanitation Engineer." replied Mala.

"A janitor?" Zoltar screeched. "You're getting information about G-Force from a _janitor_?"

"It _does_ seem like a questionable decision." added the Luminous One.

"This agent has brought me new information about the secret identities of G-Force." Mala insisted. "For one thing, it turns out that they are teenagers."

"Teenagers?" laughed Zoltar hysterically. "_Really_? The mighty Spectran Empire is routinely defeated by a group of _kids_?"

"Actually, four teenagers, and one younger child." Mala clarified. "And _you_ are the one who has been defeated by them, Brother, not _I_."

"Oh, _really_?" hissed Zoltar, "What about that time on the…"

"Not my fault." Mala insisted. "_You_ gave us faulty information."

"What?" screamed Zoltar, "I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"I think it is _not_ G-Force who are the children, here." interrupted the Great Spirit. His manner was irritated.

"Sorry." mumbled both Mala and Zoltar. There was a moment of silence.

"I admit, the short one does seem like a child," Zoltar mused, "but the others are _much_ older. I am certain of it."

"As you were saying, Mala…" the Luminous One prompted. Zoltar could have sworn that the giant blue bird was rolling its eyes at him. But given the alien's bizarre visage, it was difficult to tell for sure.

"Yes." Mala replied, composing herself. "Not only are G-Force said to be teenagers, but they are rumored to attend the Federation High School."

Zoltar began to laugh again.

"Next you'll be telling us that they're part of the school band." Zoltar chuckled skeptically.

"I have not received any information about their extra-curricular activities." Mala replied seriously.

"What else have you learned?" asked the Great Spirit, apparently unaware of (or perhaps, just ignoring) Zoltar's amusement.

"The most important piece of information we have _ever_ discovered about G-Force." bragged Mala.

"And what is that?" sighed Zoltar.

"They wear t-shirts."

"T-shirts?" cried Zoltar sarcastically. "You mean, they're teenagers in t-shirts? Oh, that _really_ narrows it down for us!"

"Apparently, these t-shirts have _numbers_ on them." added Mala, rather crossly. She was quite miffed that her brother wasn't taking this entire discussion seriously. No wonder Spectra had suffered one humiliating defeat after another, under his leadership!

"Numbers." repeated Zoltar. "Is that _all_ you've got?"

"It is more than _you_ have ever provided us, about the secret identities of G-Force." the Great Spirit pointed out.

"_If_ it's true." Zoltar retorted.

"It _is_ true." Mala insisted. "And I will prove it by capturing the G-Force team, at this school of theirs."

"How could they _possibly_ attend school?" Zoltar asked. "They spend much of their time fighting _us_!"

"Federation High is for the children and grandchildren of the Federation elite." Mala explained. "The parents and guardians of these children travel frequently, taking their offspring with them. Many of these teenagers are also undergoing special training through Galaxy Security; as Spectran children do, through our military."

"These students _all_ have frequent, unexplained absences." Mala continued, expounding on her theory. "G-Force could easily be among their number."

"You mean, their numbered t-shirts could be among their number. " mocked Zoltar.

"Oh, grow up, Zoltar." Mala replied sourly.

88888

Jason waited patiently, until Brad Peterson had left. Whether or not Mark wanted to admit it, Brad was serious competition. His father was President Kane's head military strategist, and Brad had picked up his intelligence, athleticism, and charm. He was president of the Physics Club and captain of the Federation High Rugby Team.

Once Brad was gone, Jason approached his teammate.

"Hi, Prin!" he greeted her,

"Hi, Jase!" she smiled back. "Isn't it a great day?"

Princess was practically glowing, looking more beautiful than Jason had ever seen her.

"Uh, Prin, could I ask you something?" Jason said. He was surprised at how nervous he felt. This wasn't even _his_ date, but suddenly, it felt as if it was.

"Sure, Jason." Princess said distractedly, sticking her head into her locker, to search for a book.

"What is it?" Her voice echoed from inside the locker's metal walls.

"I, uh…" Jason stuttered. He got ahold of himself. What was wrong with him? He _never_ had trouble asking girls out, and this wasn't even for himself!

"I was wondering," he began again, "about the prom…"

"The prom?" Princess replied, her head still buried in books, "Brad asked me to go with him, but I haven't given him an answer, yet."

"Oh, that's great!" Jason said, relieved.

Princess pulled her head out of her locker, giving him a quizzical look by arching a graceful eyebrow.

"It _is_?" she asked.

"Yeah." Jason rushed to explain. "See, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the prom with… well, you know…" he stared at his feet, incredibly embarrassed by what he was doing. Why couldn't Mark get his _own_ dates?

"You _were_?" Princess was obviously not expecting this. "I… I'm surprised."

"Well, I think you know that there have been some feelings there, for awhile, now…" Jason tried to explain.

"There _have_?" Princess' mouth was formed into a perfect 'o' shape, her lips prettily arranged into an expression of shock.

"Don't give me _that_, Prin." Jason lectured her, leaning casually on the wall of lockers and crossing his arms. "You know that _you_ have these feelings too."

"Well, now that you mention it," Princess said slowly, tapping her bottom lip thoughtfully with a perfectly manicured fingernail, "I guess it _has_ crossed my mind once or twice."

She looked at Jason speculatively.

"I guess, I just never really thought it was possible." she offered.

"Oh, it's possible, Prin." Jason said, leaning in close to whisper into her ear. "And I'm going to do everything I can, to make _sure_ it happens."

"Oh!" Princess blushed furiously, but she couldn't help smiling.

"I guess, in that case, I'd better tell Brad that I'm not going to prom with him." she mused.

"Damn straight!"

"I suppose, I'll see you later, then." she giggled.

"Definitely!" Jason grinned. "See you around, Princess."

He sauntered casually back to where Mark and Tiny were eagerly watching him.

"What did she say?" Mark asked anxiously.

"It's all set." Jason replied smugly. "Just leave it to the expert."

Just then, the bell rang, and students began moving off in all directions. Princess walked by the trio.

"I'm really looking forward to going to prom with you, Jase." she said, giving Jason a quick peck on the cheek, before rushing off to class. She didn't notice the expression of shock on the Weapons Officer's face.

"What have you done?" cried Mark, aghast.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later that same afternoon, the five members of G-Force received a silent signal on their communicators. They quickly and quietly excused themselves from class, returning to Galaxy Security Headquarters to speak with Chief Anderson.

"Team, it appears that we have had a breach of security." the Chief informed them.

"What kind of breach?" Princess asked. She and Keyop were obviously concerned by this news. However Mark, Jason and Tiny appeared not to have heard what Chief Anderson had said, although they _were_ glancing nervously at Princess.

"One of our janitorial staff is suspected of passing confidential information to Spectra." Anderson explained.

"What?" asked Mark, suddenly paying attention to the Chief's words. This was _not_ turning out to be a good day for the Commander.

"We think that he _might_ have told them that you all wear numbered t-shirts." Anderson continued. "However, we're pretty sure that he did not know _which_ numbers you wear, or what they represent."

"So, are you going to take the numbers off of our uniforms, then?" questioned Jason.

"No." the Chief replied. "You _must_ have your numbers on your shirts, in order for the transmutation process to work correctly."

"So, we just have to keep wearing them, like sitting ducks?" Tiny asked disgustedly.

"Not exactly." answered Anderson. "We have altered them slightly, to help you blend in more with the other kids at your schools."

The Chief pressed a call button, and a white-coated scientist entered the room, bearing five garment bags.

"These are your new t-shirts." Anderson explained, as he distributed the bags. "For the next few days, you will wear these _instead_ of your usual uniforms."

The five G-Force members eagerly tore open the bags, anxious to see their new clothing. It wasn't every day that they got to wear something different from their usual clothes. What had seemed like fun outfits at first had quickly gotten old, with the monotony of wearing them every day.

Mark unveiled his new garment, and began to laugh.

"At least, as far as Spectra is concerned, this is accurate!" he joked.

The G-Force Commander turned his shirt around, to display it. It was nearly identical to the shirt he was currently wearing, except that instead of a plain number 1, it now proudly stated, _'We're #1'_.

Jason grinned, and eagerly pulled forth his shirt, which read, _'Born 2 Be Wild'_

"Cool!" he exclaimed.

Princess was mildly amused by her _'3's a Crowd'_ shirt, and Keyop burbled happily at his _'Too Hot 4 You to Handle'_ slogan.

Seeing the smiling faces around him, Tiny eagerly pulled out his new uniform.

"'_Jackson 5'_?" he asked sadly, disappointment written all over his face. "I don't even like that group!"

"We couldn't think of anything else to go with the number 5." Chief Anderson explained apologetically.

"What about… '_High 5_'?" Tiny asked hopefully.

"That was considered," Anderson admitted, "but we felt that it implied that you were referring to drugs. As a member of G-Force, it cannot even be _hinted_ that you would condone…"

"But… this is my civvies shirt!" Tiny interrupted. "No one knows I'm a member of G-force, when I wear this!"

"Nevertheless, your shirt will remain as it is, Tiny." the Chief insisted.

Tiny scowled as the rest of the team giggled at the expression on his face.

88888

"Hey, Tiny, I didn't know that you liked the Jackson 5!" someone called, as the G-Force pilot made his way down the halls of Federation High the following day. Tiny hunched over, to hide his chest, and tried to squeeze his bulk as far as possible down into his shoes.

"Uh, yeah…" he mumbled, red-faced.

"A, B, C!" someone else sang, "As easy as 1, 2, 3!"

"Who's your favorite, Tiny?" a football player teased.

"I'll bet it's Tito!" yelled his friend. "Tito and Tiny!"

"Tito and Tiny, sitting in a tree…" chanted a freshman.

A freshman! It was too much! Tiny ran quickly down the hall as fast as his chubby legs could carry him.

88888

"What's wrong with Tiny?" Princess asked, concerned, as her teammate rushed by.

"Nothing." Jason replied dismissively, not really hearing her question.

"Listen, Princess," he said, "There's something I have to talk to you about…"

"What's that?" Princess asked.

"It's about the prom…" Jason began.

"Oh, I think I'll be wearing a red dress." Princess replied.

"What?" Jason was confused.

"A red dress." Princess repeated. "So you can get a corsage that goes with it. Or, maybe you could get a red bow tie and cummerbund for your tux, to match me. Or, maybe a vest. Now that I think about it, cummerbunds are _so_ disco. Yes, a red paisley vest…"

Jason's face took on a panicked appearance. This was _not_ going at all as he had intended. He saw his Commander glaring at him from across the hall, and opened his mouth to try again.

"So, Princess, are you looking forward to prom?" Brad Peterson asked, coming up behind the ebony-haired girl and snaking an arm around her waist. Princess turned around, to see him there.

"Oh, Brad, I wanted to tell you…" she said, "I can't go with you, after all."

"I'm going with Jason." she smiled, linking her arm through her teammate's.

"What?" cried Brad, outraged, "You said that you were going with me!"

"Actually, I said that I would think about it." Princess clarified. "And I did. But I decided to go with Jason, instead."

"But… I didn't actually expect you to turn me down!" begged Brad, oblivious to the fact that every pair of eyes in the crowded corridor was now riveted on him.

"I'm sorry, Brad," said Princess sympathetically, laying a soft hand on the Rugby Captain's arm, "but I never _promised_ to go with you."

"But, Princess, Baby, I already booked the limo!" Brad protested. Princess just stood silently, shaking her head.

"I was going to get a red ruffled tux shirt, to match your dress!" Brad continued in desperation, "And I booked a hotel room…"

"You _what_?" Princess asked, outraged. She stood with her hands on her hips, her emerald eyes flashing.

"What kind of girl do you think I am?" she cried. "I think I made the right decision. I'm going to prom with Jason!"

"You ungrateful bitch!" Brad fumed. "Isn't he your _brother_? That's kind of sick, if you ask me!"

Jason had tried his best to stay out of the entire exchange, but at this point, he lost it.

"What's sick, is that you're such a sore loser, Brad." he growled menacingly, pulling Princess toward him in a proprietary manner.

"Now get your sorry ass out of here, before I have to pin it to your ugly face!" Jason threatened.

Something in Jason's eyes told Brad that he wasn't kidding, and the physics jock quickly departed, casting a dirty look at Jason.

"Oh, Jason!" Princess cried, grinning widely. "Thank you!"

She threw her arms around Jason's neck, hugging him closely and snuggling into his chest. Jason found himself embracing Princess' waist, as a rush of emotions he had never before associated with his teammate coursed through his body.

Those emotions disappeared the instant he raised his eyes, to find his Commander glaring bloody murder at him from the other side of the locker-lined corridor.

Fortunately, the bell rang, and Jason was saved from an immediate confrontation as he and Mark ran to different classes. Princess walked dreamily to her class, sighing contentedly as she passed by her Commander, causing Mark's scowl to deepen even further.

88888

"So, we're looking for kids in t-shirts, with numbers on them?" the man asked his companion.

"Yeah." mumbled Sergeant Keith. He was wearing a worn shirt with a lackluster tie, which looked as if it had seen better days. He blended in perfectly with the beleaguered Federation High faculty.

"Lady Mala said to separate out all of the kids with numbered shirts, and to investigate each one individually." Keith explained.

"So, why do _I_ have to be the one to give the speech?" whined Private Roberts, who wore a similar ensemble.

"Because I outrank you, and I say so." smirked Keith. Roberts sighed.

"And to think," the Private grumbled, "I was excited to get out of that green uniform."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Thank you, students, for attending our special assembly, today." said Federation High's principal, in his usual nasal monotone. Mark thought (not for the first time), that Principal Perkins could make a name for himself in the movies. He sounded just like that 'Bueller… Bueller…' guy.

"Thank you, Principal Perkins, for canceling our classes, in favor of this useless assembly, today." snickered Jason.

Princess, who was sitting right next to him, giggled. Mark, on Jason's other side, glared at his second. Tiny merely sighed.

"Today, you will all learn about career selection." continued the principal, oblivious to the reaction of Galaxy Security's finest to his introduction. He droned on for a while longer.

"And now, I will hand over the podium to Advisors Keith, and Roberts."

Tiny's head jerked up, and the G-Force pilot snorted. It was obvious that he had slept through the majority of Principal Perkins' speech. Mark felt that, as Commander, he should reprimand Tiny for his disrespectful behavior, but Princess giggled again, and he quashed the urge, lest he appear too staid, to his third.

Private Roberts stepped up nervously to the mic, amidst a smattering of light applause, from the students who were still awake.

"Uh, is this thing on?" he asked, tapping it.

Roberts leapt back hurriedly, as a screech of feedback came from the loudspeakers.

"I guess, _your_ career isn't in audio equipment!" shouted Jason. The entire student body laughed, even Mark.

"I guess _your_ career isn't in diplomacy, Mr. Vicelli." Principal Perkins growled at Jason. The G-Force Weapons Officer took the hint. He didn't need another note about his unruly behavior sent home to Chief Anderson. He was already on probation with the Chief, as it was.

Advisor Roberts appeared not to have noticed the exchange, in his flustered search for the volume control on the mic. After finding it, he began again.

"I'm Advisor Roberts," he introduced himself, "And this is Advisor Keith. Today, we will be analyzing your various strengths and weaknesses, and recommending careers for all of you. The possibilities for you: the children of the Federation's best and brightest minds, are endless…"

Tiny began to snore loudly, eliciting yet another round of giggles from Princess. Mark elbowed the pilot awake, but in a few minutes, it was clear that _none_ of the students in the auditorium were listening. Roberts' entire audience was sleeping, talking, note-passing, and paper-airplane-throwing. Idly, Mark noted that the vast majority of the student body could benefit from some lessons in flight mechanics and aeronautical design.

Surprisingly, the career advisor appeared relieved at the lighthearted atmosphere, and seemed to relax a bit more with his speech, which no one was really paying attention to. Even Principal Perkins and Vice-Principal Hazel were nodding off.

"So, in conclusion…"

Suddenly, the entire student body snapped to attention, and ceased squirming in their seats.

"You will all be divided into groups." Roberts informed them. "Some of you will be advised by Principal Perkins and Vice-Principal Hazel, while others will be interviewed by Advisor Keith, and myself."

The students murmured. This sounded like it might take awhile. Anything that cancelled classes was acceptable to Roberts' audience. They all gave a resounding cheer.

Advisor Roberts grinned, pleased to have given such a successful speech.

Under the direction of the Federation High faculty, the students slowly filed to the front of the auditorium, where they were separated by Advisor Roberts into two groups. Jason, Mark, and Princess were all sent to Advisor Keith, while Tiny was sent to Principal Perkins.

"Oh, great!" muttered Tiny sarcastically. "I get to chat with Perkins."

"Better you, than me!" Jason grinned.

"Hey, Roberts!" hissed Advisor Keith, beckoning to his partner. Advisor Roberts' face fell, as he excused himself and went scurrying over to where his superior sat.

"What's wrong?" Roberts asked, dejectedly.

"That fat kid had a number 5 on his t-shirt!" Keith whispered furiously. "Why did you send him to the other side?"

"So what?" Roberts defended himself. "It was a Jackson 5 t-shirt. I hardly think a member of G-Force would be into a musical group like that. Besides, did you get a good look at the guy? He doesn't really _seem_ like G-Force material."

"Well, we can't call him back, _now_." Keith replied angrily. "But don't let _any_ more numbered shirts go see the principal!"

"All right, all right!" muttered a harassed Roberts, as he went back to his task.

Meanwhile, Jason, Mark and Princess were all sitting amongst a group of students, waiting for their turn at 'career advisement'.

"Does this all seem a little strange to you?" asked Mark of his teammates.

"Does it seem strange that Perkins cancelled a whole day of classes, for _this_?" replied Jason. "Yeah, but I'm damn well not looking this gift horse in the mouth!"

"No, that's not what I meant…" said Mark, just as his name was called.

"I think, it's your turn, Mark." prodded Princess, pushing her Commander toward the advisors. Mark turned, and saw Princess sitting close to Jason, and a sudden surge of jealousy pushed all other thoughts from his mind. Mechanically, he walked over to the empty chair waiting for him at the front of the room. He barely heard Advisor Keith address him, as he sat down.

"Mark Turner?" Keith asked twice, before Mark acknowledged that he was being spoken to.

"Yes?" Mark snapped at the hapless advisor.

"Uh…" Keith was obviously taken aback by the anger in the student's tone, but he pressed on, anyway. "What are your career aspirations, Mark?"

"I want to go to the Space Academy." Mark replied absently. He appeared to be trying to glance over his shoulder, behind him, to where the other students still sat, waiting to be advised. Keith wasn't quite sure what to make of this morose boy.

"The Space Academy?" he replied, "That's impressive. What do you want to do there?"

"I want to learn how to fly." Mark shrugged, slouching down in his seat. He couldn't get the image of Princess and Jason giggling and joking together out of his mind.

"You… you don't _already_ know how to fly?" Keith pressed.

"No." Mark spared Keith a withering glance. "I'm just in high school, man!"

Keith appeared flustered. Obviously, this sullen student had nothing to do with G-Force. Just look at his scruffy appearance! Lord Zoltar would dismiss a soldier on the spot if they looked so unkempt, either on or off duty. And this boy didn't even know how to fly a plane, yet!

Keith crossed Mark Turner off of his list of suspects.

"Thank you, Mark." he dismissed the student in front of him. Mark shrugged resignedly, and left, still looking back at the other students in the auditorium.

88888

"Well, Tiny, what are _your_ career aspirations?" asked a jovial Principal Perkins. With his rotund physique and white beard, he gave the impression of an administrative version of Santa Claus. That is, as long as the student whom he was addressing was on his good side.

"Uh… I thought I might go to the Space Academy." Tiny suggested hopefully.

There was no need for Tiny to mention to Principal Perkins that he and Mark had been registered at the Space Academy, under assumed names, for the past twelve months. In fact, they were scheduled to graduate at about the same time they completed high school.

"_You_? At the Space Academy?" Perkins was obviously flustered. "Oh… I see…"

Tiny sighed. Why did these things always happen to him?

88888

"Do you notice anything strange, about all of this, Jason?" Princess asked thoughtfully, looking around the auditorium.

"Yeah." Jason commented smugly. "I noticed that Peterson is raging mad, that you and I are over here, while he's on the other side of the room. What's strange is that he hasn't come rampaging over here, yet!"

"He _does_ look pretty steamed." Princess giggled. "I guess he's just sore at losing out to you, Jason."

"To _me_?" Jason asked. "Does he have something against me in particular? Other than my being your…" he gulped nervously, "… prom date?"

"Of _course_ he does!" Princess sighed, mock-punching Jason in the arm. "You're the ladies man, the cool racer! You're the guy every boy wants to be, and the guy every girl wants to be with! Brad's been jealous of you for _ages_!"

"_Really_?" Jason asked, pleasantly surprised. "The guy _every_ girl wants to be with?"

"Yes." Princess confirmed, snuggling into his arm. She saw Mark staring at them from the front of the room (apparently he was finished talking with Advisor Keith) and waved cheerily at him. The Commander scowled, and turned his back to them.

Princess shrugged. Mark was so grumpy all of the time, now that he was going to the Space Academy at night. Tiny had managed to maintain his good humor, but not Mark. She and the Commander used to hang out together all of the time, but not anymore. She sighed. She supposed it was just the burden of command. But it was too bad. Mark had been a fun guy, once. Now he was just a cranky, demanding superior.

"All of the girls are _so_ envious, that I'm going to the prom, with _you_." Princess revealed, turning her mind back to the subject at hand. "You're a hot commodity, Jase. But I'll make sure you don't need to look elsewhere."

Princess smiled at Jason flirtatiously, and squeezed his hand. Jason found himself smiling back, his mind suddenly exploring the implications of her words, as his arm slipped around her shoulders, of its own accord.

"So… what did you have in mind?" he whispered teasingly in her ear. "Anything that the Chief would disapprove of?"

"I didn't plan on asking for his _permission_." Princess replied naughtily.

Jason couldn't remember ever being this turned on, before. His jeans were starting to feel uncomfortably tight.

The thought that Princess was _Mark's_ girl floated, like an unwanted visitor, through his mind.

Wasn't she?

Of course, Princess _had_ been thrilled to accept his unwitting invitation to the prom… but then, what girl wouldn't be?

Jason was grateful when he heard his name called, as he was eager to escape this moral dilemma he found himself enmeshed in.

"Good luck, Jase." Princess said, pecking him on the cheek as he stood. Jason turned to see Brad Peterson turning a bright shade of red, from across the room, and the Weapons Officer couldn't resist.

"See you later, Prin." he said, brushing his lips against her ear. He felt Princess shiver at his touch, and the knowledge that she was enjoying his attentions made him smile.

"You can count on it." she winked at him.

Jason practically strutted, all the way to the Advisor's desk.

"Jason Vicelli?" Advisor Keith asked the young man in front of him. He sighed. Another unkempt youth who was as far removed from the clean-cut G-Force as a teenager could get.

"That's me!" Jason replied, flopping down into the chair Keith was indicating. "So, what else do you want to know?"

"What are your career aspirations, Jason?" Keith asked mechanically.

"Car racing!" Jason's grin was a mile wide. "I've already won a few amateur contests. I can hardly wait until I graduate, so I can go pro!"

"Car racing?" Keith repeated, disbelievingly. "Why?"

"Speed, thrills, and girls, man!" Jason laughed. "Why else?"

"Uh, yeah…" Keith didn't really know how to respond to that statement.

"Okay," he said, after a moment, "I guess you don't really need any career advisement. You can go, now."

"You mean, that's it?" Jason jumped up happily. "Cool! I want to tune up my car, before this weekend's race."

"Have fun." Keith sighed. He hoped that Private Roberts was having more luck than he was. Keith was no closer to discovering the identity of a G-Force member than he had been yesterday, when he had woken up on the Planet Spectra.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"The Space Academy…" Principal Perkins repeated for the fifth time, but finally warming up to the idea. "That's great Tiny! And what would you like to do, after you finish at the Academy?"

"Well, I thought it might be fun to fly passenger jets." Tiny grinned goofily.

"Oh? Why not the military?" Perkins asked curiously.

"Well…" Tiny patted his generous bulk, "I don't think the military would be too interested in someone like _me_…"

"You might be surprised!" the principal encouraged him. "Galaxy Security is always interested in intelligent young people."

Tiny groaned. This was going to last even longer than he had thought.

88888

Princess surveyed the groupings of students. It was an odd separation.

The students on her side of the room included the entire football team in their practice jerseys, various students wearing gear representing the Center City baseball and basketball professional teams, a few cheerleaders in their sweaters, a number of science geeks in shirts bearing various physics formulas, a couple of kids advertising that their favorite soft drink was 7-Up, a bunch of Goth types in Nine Inch Nails concert shirts, as well as a random sprinkling of other students.

It suddenly occurred to Princess that every single student on her side of the room had a number emblazoned on their clothing. The other side of the room had _no_ students with numbers, save Tiny, who appeared as if he was getting the third degree from Principal Perkins.

Given the Chief's warning the previous afternoon, and the subsequent changes to their civilian uniforms, it was all just a little _too_ co-incidental, for Princess.

The G-Force Intelligence Officer heard her name being called, and decided that she'd better play dumb with this 'career advisement'.

"Princess Anderson?" Advisor Roberts looked up, and was met with a pair of brilliant emerald eyes, and a dazzling smile.

"Yes, Sir!" Princess giggled inanely, batting her eyelashes at Roberts. "I'm ready!"

"Uh…" Private Roberts' breath was taken away by the beautiful girl sitting in front of him. Surely, such an exquisite creature couldn't be part of that terrible G-Force!

"I just wanted to know what your career aspirations were." he told Princess, a vacant, enchanted expression on his face.

"Oh!" cried Princess, her hand raising innocently to her mouth. "When I graduate, I'd like to open a nightclub!"

"A nightclub?" Roberts asked helplessly, mesmerized by the slight bouncing movements inside of Princess' t-shirt.

"Yes!" Princess giggled. "I work as a waitress at a restaurant right now, part-time of course, so I have lots of experience."

Princess bounced in her chair, clapping her hands together excitedly.

"I want to dance all night, and meet interesting men!" she confided to Advisor Roberts.

"Men?" Roberts' voice sounded alarmed.

"Oh, yes!" Princess continued, apparently oblivious to the advisor's concern. "You see, I have this secret fantasy…"

"What is it?" Roberts asked eagerly.

"Oh… it's silly." Princess blushed, looking into her lap and squirming in her seat.

"No, I'm sure it's just fine." Roberts encouraged her. "Please tell me… I'd like to hear about it."

"Well…" Princess appeared to think it over seriously, "Okay. I have this secret fantasy that I'll meet a man from another planet… someone who will whisk me away from this dull place and take me across the galaxy."

"And you know what else?" she asked, her eyes shining.

"What?" Roberts cried, nearly jumping up out of his seat.

"I always imagine that he'll be wearing the color green." Princess sighed dreamily. "Like my eyes. I… I told you I was being silly, didn't I?"

"Oh, no!" protested Roberts, entirely caught up in Princess' 'fantasy'. "Not at all! Now, _where_ did you say you were going to open up this nightclub?"

_Bingo_! Princess smirked to herself.

Spectrans were _such_ goons.

88888

"So, Tiny, to enter the Space Academy, you will need to have high grades in Algebra, Calculus, Physics, and Chemistry." Principal Perkins explained.

"I'm taking all of those courses, Sir." Tiny offered.

"And, according to your teachers, you are performing extremely well in those classes!" Perkins exclaimed happily, as he checked his computer database.

Tiny smirked. Of _course_ his grades were good! This high school stuff was easy, compared to the work he was doing at the Space Academy.

Still, the Chief had insisted that he and Mark needed to finish high school, to maintain their cover, and besides, the Space Academy had only let them in on the condition that they keep working toward their secondary school diplomas.

No wonder he was so tired all of the time! In fact, Tiny felt like taking a nap right now. If only Perkins would stop talking so much!

Ah, well. At least sleepiness was relatively easy to deal with. Instead of being sleepy, Mark was stressed out… _all of the time_! It was amazing the way the Commander could blow the littlest things all out of proportion. Like this business about taking Princess to prom…

88888

Mark watched angrily as Princess flirted with the career advisor. What the hell did she think she was doing? This was hardly the time for _that_ kind of behavior, and besides, the Commander was suspicious of this sudden need for 'career advisement', particularly in light of Chief Anderson's warning, the day before.

For all he knew, these advisors could be Spectran agents, and here Princess was acting completely inappropriately!

As these thoughts ran through Mark's head, Princess got up from her chair, wiggling her fingers 'goodbye' at Advisor Roberts, whose eyes were completely glazed over. He stared at her as she walked away, for a few moments, before returning to his list of students waiting to be 'advised'.

As Princess approached Mark, her demeanor changed: her body language was suddenly stiff, and tense.

"Spectrans!" she hissed into Mark's ear, as she passed by him.

She had been gathering intel!

Mark couldn't help turning admiringly, to watch her walk away, in an unconscious imitation of Roberts' actions, a few moments before.

_This_ was _his_ kind of woman.

88888

"So I think you'll so very well at the Space Academy, Tiny." Principal Perkins finished. "Good luck!"

"Thank you, Sir." Tiny said respectfully, while secretly longing for a nap. He was incredibly grateful that this interminable consultation was _finally_ over.

Principal Perkins had talked to the G-Force Pilot for nearly an hour, and while the other side of the auditorium was nearly empty, Tiny's side was still more than half full. It appeared that the professional advisors were much more efficient at their career assessments, than the Federation High administrators.

"I'm exhausted!" complained Tiny, as he joined Mark, Princess, and Jason.

"Can we go home, now?" he asked plaintively of his Commander.

"I think we'd better." Mark replied. "We need to report to the Chief." The Commander exchanged an amused glance with Princess.

Jason and Tiny appeared confused.

"Huh?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The mission was a _complete_ failure!" crowed Zoltar to the Great Spirit.

"The agents were not able to confirm or deny that any of the 'information'" the Spectran leader held his red-gloved hands up and made quotation marks with his fingers to emphasize his point, "that Mala's 'agent' obtained was valid. It was a waste of resources, for no benefit whatsoever!"

"You're exaggerating, Brother!" Mala replied sourly, but the Great Spirit interrupted her weak protests.

"I'm afraid, he's not." the Luminous One stated. "We do not have any more information about the secret identities of G-Force, and neither do we have any evidence that the data Mala obtained are correct."

"Just as I was saying, oh Luminous One." Zoltar said smoothly, bowing so that his purple cape flared out with a flourish. "A janitor is a completely unreliable source of information."

Mala glared at him furiously, but was unable to dispute her brother's statement.

"So what do _you_ suggest we do now, Zoltar?" the Great Spirit asked, amused by the man's resilience.

"Well, my sister did get _one_ thing right:" Zoltar smiled condescendingly at Mala, "the high school. Whether or not G-Force are actually teenagers who attend that institution, it _is_ filled with the children of the Federation elite."

He paused for emphasis.

"Children whom Galaxy Security would have a vested interest in keeping _safe_."

"What, exactly, are you proposing, Zoltar?" Mala asked, curious, despite herself.

"I have an idea…" Zoltar began.

88888

"So, I noticed that everyone on our side of the auditorium had a number on their shirt," Princess explained to Chief Anderson, "and that made me suspicious, especially given your briefing, yesterday…"

Mark listened admiringly, as Princess related what had happened at school that day. He was impressed with her quick thinking. Mark had also noticed that something wasn't quite right, but he had let himself become distracted by Princess' closeness to Jason.

Princess was intelligent _and_ beautiful, while Mark… he was just a mess. Ever since he had started secretly attending Space Academy, while still being enrolled at Federation High, _and_ acting as Commander of G-Force, he had felt as if he were falling apart from the constant demands and stress. It was only another few weeks, but at times he wasn't sure he could make it.

Mark desperately missed spending time with Princess. It seemed that he barely had time for a game of ping pong anymore, much less just hanging out at Jill's and watching her work. He had been hoping that after this year of work overload, the prom might bring them closer again, but then Jason had gone and messed it up.

Jason was _still_ promising to fix things, but as far as Mark could tell, he wasn't really protesting Princess' acceptance of his 'unintended' invitation. Mark guessed that he was going to have to take matters into his own hands.

The Commander sighed. He didn't really need any more stress in his life, right now. Not with the final flight tests at the Space Academy coming up.

"Good work, Princess." Chief Anderson said, interrupting the Commander's thoughts.

"Presuming that we were able to fool these Spectran agents," Jason said, "do we know that they didn't mistakenly think any of the other students were members of G-Force?"

"We're keeping track of all Federation High students tonight," replied the Chief, "and Galaxy Security has warned their parents and guardians, in case the 'career advisors' came to such mistaken conclusions. But based on our initial analysis, it appears that we have managed to avoid Spectra _this_ time."

"So, what should we do, now?" asked Tiny, scratching his head.

"Just continue about your lives, as usual." Anderson answered him. "But, as always, be alert for any signs of trouble."

"G-Force!" the team cried, as they saluted.

88888

Mark approached Princess, as the team stood to leave the room.

"Princess, there's something I need to talk to you about." he began.

"What is it, Mark?" Princess asked, smiling at him. When she did that, Mark felt as if he were capable of anything.

"Well, uh…" the G-Force Commander searched for words, "it's about…"

"Excuse me for a second, Mark." Princess interrupted him. Then she called out to Jason, before he left the room.

"Wait up, Jason!" she cried, gently taking his arm and linking her fingers through his. "Mark wants to talk to me for a moment."

She turned to her Commander apologetically.

"Sorry, Mark. What was it you wanted to say?"

Mark felt his momentary self-confidence instantly evaporate, as he watched his third beaming at his second. Princess' actions made him do what Spectra's finest never could: the Commander backed off.

"I, uh, just wanted to let you know, how impressed I was, with your quick thinking, today." Mark said. "I'm glad you were on your toes."

"Thanks, Mark." Princess grinned at him. "I just hope that Spectra didn't get any closer to figuring out our secret identities."

"I'm sure they didn't." Mark replied, wishing that he had not initiated this conversation.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Okay… was that it?" Princess asked curiously. For a second, there, she had thought that she had seen the 'old' Mark: the one she had been getting close to last year, but he had quickly closed up again.

"Yes. I've got to get to the Space Academy." Mark answered. "Tiny and I have a class starting soon."

"Okay." Princess shrugged. "I have a shift at Jill's tonight."

She turned to Jason.

"Hey, Jase, want to come and keep me company?"

"Sure thing, Prin!" Jason replied, "It'll help me avoid that history paper we were assigned."

Princess rolled her eyes.

"I _suppose_ I could help you with that." she teased. "I finished mine yesterday."

"You're the best, Prin!" Jason grinned, as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. He glanced quizzically at Mark. Jason didn't understand his Commander. Here, Mark had had the perfect opportunity to clear up the prom misunderstanding, but he hadn't done anything about it. The guy needed _serious_ help.

Mark watched dejectedly as Jason and Princess left together, laughing and joking. Perhaps it was for the best. Right now, the Commander had no time in his life, to give to Princess.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Princess smiled to herself, as she approached the mirror in the girl's bathroom at Federation High. She and Jason had had a fun time last night, joking and laughing together as she worked at Jill's. She couldn't remember the last time she had enjoyed herself so much.

Well, she guessed she _could_ remember… it had been the last time she had hung out with Mark, in the Ready Room; talking and relaxing with him. That had been just before he had started attending Space Academy.

Her good mood evaporated. She had to recognize that she still had something of a crush on Mark. He would always be the guy she secretly wanted.

But she had to face up to facts. He obviously wasn't interested. It was likely that going to Space Academy, he had realized how 'unsophisticated' she was. Here, she was still wrapped up in high school, and all of the things that went along with it… like the prom. The prom was likely the last thing on Mark's mind. She suspected he didn't even know it was coming.

Still, Jason had asked her to go, and she had always wondered what it might be like if the two of them got together. Princess hadn't really had any serious relationships in the past year, as she had waited for Mark to pay some attention to her, but she was starting to regret waiting. It was clear to her now that nothing was going to happen between her, and the Commander. It was this added impetus that had allowed her to take a chance, when it came to Jason's prom invitation.

The door to the bathroom opened, and a pretty blonde girl entered, walking toward the mirror, to stand next to Princess.

"Hi, Prin!" she exclaimed in a bubbly voice.

"Hi, Kandi!" Princess replied. Kandi was a friend of hers: as close a companion as she could have, considering that Princess couldn't tell her that she was a member of G-Force.

Princess' friend was the granddaughter of President Kane, and since her parents' deaths, he had become her guardian. The two girls had often met at boring official functions, which Princess was attending as the daughter of the Chief of Galaxy Security. It was always fun to run off and giggle with Kandi, instead of sitting next to Keyop and Tiny, who were only interested in raiding the buffet table, or Mark, who learned diplomacy and met important politicians at Chief Anderson's side, or Jason, who was invariably trying to chat up some poor waitress.

"Your Dad is _still_ not springing for that wardrobe you want?" Kandi sighed, as she looked at Princess' civilian uniform.

"Nope." shrugged Princess. "I can't believe how stubborn he is! You'd think he would be getting sick of seeing me in the same old thing, all of the time. But I'll bet he doesn't even notice!" It was a lame story, but Princess was under a lot more pressure than the guys, to explain why she only appeared to have one change of clothes.

"That's too bad!" Kandi sympathized. "When he changes his mind, let me know, and we can go shopping together!"

Princess grinned. That _would_ be fun, if she could ever actually do it.

"Did you just get back into town?" Princess asked, attempting to change the subject. Kandi had been out of school for the past two weeks.

"Yeah." Kandi replied, as she brushed her hair. "Grandad had some meetings in Indria, and he insisted I come along. Boooo-ring! I wish I had been able to stay here, instead."

"You didn't miss much, here." Princess replied, "It's the same old, same old. Except…"

"Except what?" Kandi asked excitedly, sensing a great tidbit of gossip.

"Except, I got a date for the prom." Princess grinned.

"You did?" Kandi cried happily, "That's wonderful! We'll double date! We'll have so much fun! You and Brad make the perfect couple!"

"It's not Brad…" Princess protested, but Kandi didn't hear her, as she swept Princess out of the bathroom and into the crowded Federation High corridors.

"And speaking of prom dates," Kandi smirked, "there's mine. Hello Handsome! Miss me?" she called, as she dragged Princess across the hallway.

Jason and Mark were speaking together in front of their lockers, and did not notice the two girls approaching them.

Kandi threw herself into Jason's arms, kissing him breathlessly.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Jason!" she cooed.

"Likewise." Jason drawled. "I missed you, Kandi." He looked up, and saw a crestfallen expression on Princess' face.

Damn! Jason had almost forgotten that he had asked Kandi to be his date to the prom, weeks ago. Her absence from school had caused that little fact to bury itself in his mind. But now it came rushing back, and he found himself embarrassed at the position Princess had been put in.

"Are you excited about prom?" Kandi asked, unaware of the thoughts going through Jason's mind. "I can hardly wait! Grandad actually _approved_ of you as my date. Can you believe it?"

"No." Jason muttered absently. How the hell was be going to explain this to Princess? She looked as if she were ready to cry. Suffering through the physical rigors of the Fiery Phoenix, or fighting dozens of Spectran soldiers in hand-to-hand combat, didn't faze her, but Jason had made her cry.

At that moment, G-Force's Weapons Officer felt like the world's biggest heel.

"So, Princess, if you're not going to prom with Brad, whom _are_ you going with?" Kandi asked, snuggling closer to Jason.

"Uh…" Princess felt like she wanted to sink into the floor. Jason had just been playing around with her! Maybe he had just asked her to prom, to get at Brad, whom he had always disliked. She felt like a real dupe, for believing that Jason could ever have been interested in her.

She didn't know what to say, but she knew that she had to say something. Obviously Jason had asked Kandi _first_, and Princess wasn't going to let her friend know that Jason had played games, while she had been gone.

"Actually, my date…"

"Princess is going to the prom, with me." said Mark quietly, stepping next to her, and giving her hand a small squeeze. "I'm very excited about it."

Mark turned to Princess, and smiled slowly at her. Princess looked into her Commander's eyes, and saw only warmth and sincerity. Besides, his smile was making her insides melt. It was all she could do to speak coherently, at that moment.

"Yes…" she breathed. "I'm thrilled to have Mark as my date." She squeezed his hand back, and leaned up to whisper in his ear, her hand cupping it to her mouth.

"Thank you."

Mark grinned back at her.

"It's my pleasure, Princess."

88888

"So, you can see, it was all just a big mixup." Mark said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

Princess looked only slightly less confused than she had, when Mark had begun his explanation. She sat somewhat stiffly on the Ready Room sofa.

"So, you _really_ wanted to take me to the prom, all along?" she asked.

"Yes." Mark nodded.

"So, why did Jason ask me, then?"

"I was trying to get him to do the asking himself." Jason explained. "He was just too nervous to do it."

"Nervous?" Princess' lips curved into a small smile.

"I don't think we need to get into that, right now." Mark attempted to avoid the subject. "The point is: there was a misunderstanding."

"Jason, if _you_ didn't mean to ask me, then why didn't you correct me when it was obvious that's what I thought?"

"I tried to." Now it was Jason's turn to look embarrassed. "But that jerk Peterson stepped in, and I found myself saying that you were going with me. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm sorry, Princess."

Princess looked from Jason, to Mark, and back again. Both of them had sad, but hopeful, expressions on their faces.

"Oh… all right! I forgive you!" Princess cried. "Both of you!"

"You do?" Jason straightened up from his slouch against the wall. "That's great! No hard feelings, huh?"

"Nope." Princess grinned. "How can I be angry, when everything turned out so well?" She gazed into Mark's eyes.

"I agree, Princess." Mark said, looking at her intently. "Everything turned out perfectly."

Jason recognized a cue to leave, when he saw it.

"I've got to go." he said, "I have to meet some guys at the track."

Mark and Princess continued to look at each other, and did not respond to his words.

"And after that, I need to do some work on Sweetheart."

No response.

"And then, I thought I might go out for some beers."

No response.

"Zark needs some maintenance. I was planning on taking him apart, piece by piece. I'll put him back together sometime next week."

No response.

"And after that, I thought Tiny and I might fly the Phoenix up to Spectra, to look for some hot blondes."

No response.

Jason nodded to himself in satisfaction. His work here was done.

"Bye!"

Mark and Princess were alone.

"I thought he'd _never_ leave." Mark grinned.

"Me either!" Princess replied. "He took so long to get the hint! Fly the Phoenix to Spectra…"

"What?" Mark exclaimed in shock. "He's going to…"

"It's okay." Princess laughed, placing her hand on Mark's arm. "It's just a joke."

"Oh." Mark relaxed again.

There was another moment of silence.

"I know why we got into this mess, Princess." Mark admitted. "It's my fault."

"Why is that, Mark?" Princess asked.

"When I started at the Space Academy, the workload was just so intense." Mark explained. "It would have been a lot under normal circumstances. But having to attend Federation High, and then having my responsibilities as Commander on top of that… I was just burned out."

"I noticed that you didn't seem to want to spend time with me, anymore." Princess said softly.

"I did… I just didn't _have_ that time." Mark said. "But now, I wonder if that was the right decision. I think spending time with you, might have helped keep my stress levels down."

"Maybe…" A sly smile slid across Princess' face. "I'm sure I could think of a way to relieve all of that stress you've been feeling."

"That would be great, Princess." Mark smiled back. He leaned against the back of the sofa, only to find that Princess was sliding herself next to him. His arm reached around her to embrace her shoulder, and her head snuggled into his neck.

"So, are things really that bad, at the Space Academy?" Princess asked.

"It's almost over." Mark sighed in relief. "In a couple of weeks, I'm going to take my final flight exam, and everything after that is just a formality."

"That doesn't sound too bad." Princess offered.

"Yeah, except that I'm being examined by Colonel Cronus." Mark groaned. "I just found out yesterday."

"Colonel Cronus? The leader of the Red Rangers?" Princess asked. "He seems okay, I guess. I've never talked to him personally, just seen him on a couple of our missions."

"He's an instructor at the Academy." Mark said, "He's had it in for me, ever since I started. Nothing I do is right, or good enough. He's going to fail me, for sure."

"Mark Turner, you stop talking like that, right now!" Princess exclaimed, pulling herself out of Mark's embrace as she lectured him. "Of everyone I know, _you_ are the smartest, and the best at thinking on your feet. And if all of the time you have spent in your supersonic jet hasn't prepared you well enough for this exam, then I can't see how _anyone_ graduates from the Space Academy!"

Her cheeks were flushed in anger, and her eyes flashed in indignation. Mark was enchanted.

"I'm glad you're on _my_ side." he replied laughingly. "I guess you're right, Princess."

Mark mentally smacked his forehead. One outburst from Princess, and the worries he had been feeling about his upcoming exam had melted away. He needed her, to keep his head on straight. The misery of the past year proved that.

"I'm going to be a little busy, the next couple of weeks, preparing for the test." Mark said, "But as soon as it's over, I want to take you out for a day. Just the two of us."

"That sounds wonderful, Mark." Princess smiled. "I'm looking forward to it."

She leaned in closer to him, so that her chest was crushed against his.

"And as for your test…" she winked, "A kiss for luck couldn't hurt, could it?"

"I think it would _definitely_ help." Mark agreed, before capturing her lips with his.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Exactly two weeks later, Princess was just starting her Saturday morning shift at Jill's. She hadn't seen much of Mark since their talk in the Ready Room, but he had been sending her emails and smiling at her in the corridors of Federation High, so she knew he was thinking about her.

Just as she had been thinking about him. Lately, she hardly thought about anything else. Even the prom seemed unimportant, except that she was going with Mark. They had been on three missions in the last two weeks, and at those times, they had immediately reverted back to their professional Commander/Officer interaction. But the moment the mission had ended, and they had received clearance from Chief Anderson, they had returned to the closeness they were currently enjoying.

Still… they hadn't had a chance for a proper conversation, as Mark prepared for his flight exam. They kept changing the date on him, so Princess wasn't even sure when he was going to be tested. She hoped it was soon, so they could spend some time together.

The bell on the door jingled, and Princess turned around, looking for the arriving customer.

Instead, she was met with the Commander's brilliant blue eyes.

"Hi, Princess." he greeted her. "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Princess asked.

Mark nodded to someone else, and Princess turned to see Jill grinning at her and waving her hands in a shooing motion.

"You have the day off, Princess." Jill chuckled. "Have fun! I _know_ you're in good hands."

"Don't you remember?" Mark smiled as they walked out the door. "Our day together…"

"Of course, I remember!" Princess cried. "So, this means that you took your flight exam?"

"Yesterday." Mark told her, unlocking his car and ushering her into the passenger seat. "And I passed, thanks to you, Princess."

"Thanks to me?" Princess was confused.

"Yes. These past two weeks I've been so happy, I haven't had time to stress and worry about my test. I was relaxed, and was able to ignore every little insult Cronus threw my way."

"Mark! That's wonderful!" Princess exclaimed. She wanted to throw her arms around his neck and give him a big kiss, except that would probably be dangerous, seeing as he was driving. "So you passed?"

"Not only did I pass," Mark bragged, "but I gave the best flying performance I ever had! It was like the jet was attuned to my thoughts, and she did exactly what I wanted her to do. When we finished, the faculty took a long time to announce my score. I found out later, it was because they were _all_ reviewing the tapes of my performance, so they could all agree."

"I thought Colonel Cronus was testing you?" Princess asked.

"Yes, and normally, he would be the only one to score me." Mark explained, "But in this case, he asked the other faculty for their opinion."

They stopped at a red light, and Mark turned to Princess, his eyes shining.

"Princess, I received a score of 993. That's the highest score ever recorded, for a final flight exam!"

Princess' eyes widened and glowed with delight. This time she did throw her arms around him and kiss him, as he held onto the steering wheel.

It was only the honking of other cars behind them that alerted them to the fact that the red light had turned green.

Princess pulled away, blushing prettily, and let Mark continue the drive. Fortunately, they were almost at their destination, which turned out to be Mark's airfield.

"We're spending the day, here?" Princess asked.

"Not quite." Mark smiled, taking her to the hangar. His Cessna was ready and waiting for takeoff.

"Mark, isn't that Cessna built for one person?" Princess asked suspiciously.

"_Technically_…" Mark replied, "but Tiny fits in it just fine, so I thought the two of us…"

"Do you _really_ think it's okay?"

"The Commander of G-Force told me that it would be."

"Oh, well, in _that_ case…" Princess laughed.

It felt good to be laughing and joking with Mark, and it was even better to see him doing the same. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen him this relaxed. If this was what happened upon graduating from Space Academy, she was glad that Mark was over and done with that place.

Together, they did the final checks and preparation for flight, and then Mark got into the plane, pulling the seat all the way back. He invited Princess to sit in front of him. She did, and it instantly reminded her of the time Chief Anderson had taken them all to Disney World. How long ago had that been? She had just been a kid. But she vividly remembered sitting on the Space Mountain ride, with Keyop in front of her, between her legs.

Sitting between Mark's legs, on a pilot's seat built for one person, turned out to be _nothing_ like sitting with Keyop on an amusement park ride. Princess felt Mark's chest against her back, and his legs pressed against the outside of her thighs.

She wasn't complaining.

Somehow, Mark managed to reach around her, to manipulate the pedals with his feet, and within moments, they were soaring through the bright blue sky. Princess felt the thrill of flight, similar to when she floated through the air in her G-Force wings, but different. It was something like the feeling she got when she rode her Galacticycle at high speeds, but there was something else she couldn't put her finger on.

"This is so… personal…" she whispered. "It's not like being on the Bridge of the Phoenix…" Her words were so clumsy, and she wasn't sure Mark knew what feelings she was trying to express.

"I agree." he said quietly. "That's why I prefer flying my jet, to the Phoenix. I feel more like I'm one with the plane."

Yes… that was it! Princess felt as if the plane were an extension of her own body. She relaxed, and felt the machine vibrating, pulsing in time with the blood in her veins. It was like riding her motorcycle, only more… surreal. Less grounded.

To Mark, it almost felt as if he were alone in the plane. Almost.

Princess was right in front of him, her body relaxing into his. It was as if their bodies were one. While this actually enhanced Mark's ability to fly the plane normally, the fact that it was _Princess_ whose body was stretched out and form fitted to his, was causing an immense distraction. Mark had to take some deep breaths and calm himself, before he trusted himself to do anything more than fly in a straight line. Thank goodness for those meditation techniques he had learned in his martial arts training!

After flying straight for awhile, Mark had regained enough control of his physical response to his close passenger, and he decided to try something else.

First, he began some tight, circular turns. This rotated the plane, until it was nearly flying on its side, and Princess gasped with excitement. Her response brought back Mark's memories of performing this maneuver for the first time, and the thrill he had felt. He experienced that thrill again, only this time, in an entirely new way.

It was a few minutes later when he realized that Princess might not be enjoying this as much as he was.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked her solicitously.

"Wonderful!" Princess exclaimed. "Why?"

"Well, some people feel ill, after doing this for a bit." Mark explained. He neglected to tell Princess that the first time Tiny had tried this maneuver it had taken a week to wash out the cockpit of the test plane. It was after that, that Tiny had realized that it was better to fly on a full stomach. Of course, now, his stomach was more full than most.

"I'm just fine." Princess assured him.

"I'm going to take your word on that." Mark replied mischievously. He finished his turning cycle, then moved the plane back out into a straight-line flight path.

Princess was having a wonderful time. She was truly enjoying the flight, and the fact that she was nestling within Mark's arms only added to her excitement. She had enjoyed the tickling sensations in her stomach that the sideways turns had given her, and was a little disappointed when Mark began flying in a straight line again.

Slowly, he began to pull the nose of the plane upward, and Princess felt as if her body weighed three times its usual amount. But the plane's speed decreased, more and more, until suddenly she heard the engine stop.

Panic gripped itself around her, but even as she tensed, she heard Mark whisper in her ear.

"It's fine, Princess. Trust me."

Instantly, Princess relaxed, although she was still slightly on edge, as the plane's nose dropped quickly, and they began plummeting toward the ground. There were a few seconds of freefall, and then the engine roared back to life, as Princess squealed with delight.

Grinning, Mark leveled out the plane again, enjoying her reaction to his hammerhead stunt. He could practically feel the adrenaline pumping through her body.

"Mark!" Princess cried, "That was incredible!"

"Would you like to try again?" he asked, waiting breathlessly for her answer.

"Can we?" she asked eagerly.

Mark grinned, ecstatic that she was enjoying this as much as he was.

He truly had found the perfect woman.

88888

Mark performed a few more hammerheads, and even a couple of loops, before approaching their destination.

"It looks so pretty, down there." Princess said wistfully, looking out at the vista of grass, trees and flowers, spread out around a sparkling lake.

"Then, it's a good thing that's where we're going." Mark grinned.

"We are?"

"Don't you recognize it?"

"No… should I?" Princess was thoughtful for a moment.

Looking around the area, Princess spied a small, infrequently used grass airstrip, even as Mark was obviously coming in for a landing. The closer they got to the ground, the more familiar the landscape appeared, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"The Estate!" she cried happily, the memories flooding back to her, just as Mark touched down the Cessna.

"I'm glad you remember." Mark replied.

"I had almost forgotten." Princess admitted, as Mark helped her from the plane. Then he reached into the back of the plane, pulling out a blanket and a cooler.

"I brought lunch." he said.

"It looks perfect." Princess smiled, shyly reaching for his hand, as they walked toward an open field, not too far from the airstrip.

The Estate was Chief Anderson's summer home. When they had been younger, the Chief had taken his five charges there each summer, for a month. They had been allowed to explore and run free most of the time, but the carefree days seemed so distant, now. Once they had begun training for the G-Force Team, they had stopped visiting the Estate, and it had been closed up.

"I didn't know anyone still came up here." Princess said.

"Not usually." Mark shrugged. "But I think there's a caretaker who comes once a month, or something. I think the Chief wants to retire here, when the war with Spectra is over."

"That would be nice." Princess murmured, squeezing Mark's hand.

"Living here?" he asked.

"No… the war being over." Princess sighed. "I guess it's a fantasy; Zoltar isn't going to give up, until one or the other of us are destroyed. But it would be nice, to live a _normal_ life, for once."

"How about, just for today?" Mark asked, and she happily nodded her agreement.

"Oh… it's just like I remember!" Princess cried, letting go of Mark's hand to run into the tall grasses. She spun around, thrilling in the fresh breeze, the scent of the flowers, the rustling of the trees, and the warmth of the sun.

Sighing, she closed her eyes, and fell back into the sweet meadow grasses, enjoying the sensations all around her. She opened her eyes to see Mark leaning over her, with a bemused expression.

"I take it, you're happy with my choice of location, then?"

"Definitely!" she grinned, reaching to take his proffered hand. He helped her to her feet, and they walked down a small slope toward the lake.

When they had been children. Princess had named it 'Swan Lake', fancying herself a ballerina. Little did she realize, at the time, that one day she would emulate a swan herself, as a member of G-Force.

Mark and Princess spread out the blanket on the grass, which was shorter here. Mark opened the cooler, pulling out cans of soda, some sandwiches, apples, and cookies.

"Sorry, it's not too fancy." he apologized. "I'm not really much of a cook."

"It's perfect, Mark."

And she meant it. The sky was as blue as Mark's eyes, the grass as green as hers, and the water in the lake was crystal clear. It was still only Spring, but the day was warm, and soon the water began to look very inviting.

Princess took off her shoes and socks, and made her way down to the edge of the lake, dipping her toes in the water. Shortly thereafter, Mark joined her, and they sat quietly, taking in the pleasant scene around them. Mark's arm supported Princess, holding her waist, and her head rested on his shoulder, even as his head rested on hers.

88888

_A/N This story continues in Prom Night Part 2 (rated M) and Prom Night 3 (rated T). Prom Night Part 2 contains mature sexual content. If this offends you, you may skip directly to Chapter 10 (in Prom Night Part 3) without missing any crucial storyline information._


End file.
